


What Is Just

by LadyBrooke



Series: Nimloth in Valinor [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Finrod believes the suffering of the Sindar plays a role in who remains in the Halls. Nimloth rejects that idea, for the Sindar suffer regardless in Valinor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Froday Flash Fiction Challenge on Dreamdwidth, Challegenge 17.07, Problematic, along with Legendarium Ladies April.

“The situation is problematic because the Valar made it so,” Nimloth says and doesn’t flinch when Finrod lifts an eyebrow and turns to her.

“Do you care because you wish to remarry? Your situation is different, they would likely-”

“Nay, I will not remarry. I am content with my life as is – if my husband had been returned to me, I would be happy. But he was not, and I do not need a husband to give me a purpose in life. I can find that for myself.” She resists the urge to start ranting about how she had lived hundreds of years without one, and while she love Dior, the nine years they had together did not erase her entire being and make her into his wife alone. “But I do not wish for another husband, and I do not believe those that do not wish to remain with theirs should be forced into it.”

“The marring of the world has done much harm, but without it, it is right for a husband and wife to remain together forever,” Finrod said. “And so we should try to keep to those ideals.”

“In an unmarred world, you would likely not exist, grandson of Indis.” She smiled at the look on his face at having his grandmother’s name used instead of his grandfather’s. “But we do not live in an unmarred world, and expecting those who have suffered to live as though they have not only increases suffering.”

“That is the price to be expected for failing to live up to the expectations placed upon us,” Finrod answered. “Would you have us forsake all that we respect?”

“I would have you forsake the idea that what is in accordance with their laws is what is just and right in all situations. Laws must have mercy in a flawed world,” she said. “To not have such is to inflict greater suffering on to those who do not deserve it.”

“And when does mercy for one turn into suffering for another? Should Námo release Maitimo, so that Findekáno will consent to be released, and in the process inflict more suffering on those killed by him?” Finrod asked.

“Should the Sindar killed by the Sons of Fëanor be forced to live in a land that is not theirs, restricted by laws that are not theirs, and forced to live among those who ignored their suffering until their help was bought by the same cursed jewel that caused their death? Suffer we do, and suffer we will, but I cannot help but think our suffering is only to be acknowledged when it is convenient, instead of considered in all matters.” She lifted her head, the crown she refused to renounce in favor of the established Kings in Valinor glittering in the light. “I do not know if Maedhros should be released. I would not oppose it, but I cannot speak for all killed in the Kinslayings. But I can say that I oppose this fiction that it is based on our suffering that he remains there, and not the Valar being offended that somebody disobeyed their rules – or is wishing to not remain married on the same moral level as murdering other elves? And yes, elves, because I grew up in Doriath, and I saw countless dwarves slaughtered before we knew they were dwarves, and I will tell you: few regretted those killings with the same depth that Maglor and Maedhros regretted the Kinslayings.”

“They are both against the Valar’s rules, no matter the moral equivalence, and the Valar’s rulings must be respected,” Finrod said. “When we have refused them, we have suffered.”

“And we have suffered when we obey them, hence how problematic their rulings are,” Nimloth said and stood. “I will no more convince you than Andreth did, and I do not have her patience to continue going in circles with you. I shall see you at the next meeting, I suppose?”

“I will be there,” he said.

She nodded, and swept from the room.  


End file.
